El Heroe Olvidado
by XBlacknight
Summary: Gohan ve a través de las razones de Goku para quedarse muerto después de los juegos de Cell, y no puede perdonarlo, se promete a si mismo que va a Proteger a sus seres queridos cueste lo que cueste y a diferencia de Goku el no los abandonara, el estará ahí para ellos en las buenas y las malas no solo para luchar el se convertirá en el ser mas poderoso del universo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de DBZ / GT todos pertenece a Akira Toriyama

NOTA: Esta historia comienza después de los juegos de Cell. Las esferas del dragón de la tierra pueden cumplir 3 deseos igual que el de Nameku. Gohan no es tan inocente como en el cannon probable ooc / semi dark, shonen ai / yaoi.

"Gohan"= hablar normal

"_Gohan"= pensar, hablar con el otro mundo_

"**Gohan"= Shenlong, Deidad distinta a los kais, etc.**

EL HEROE OLVIDADO

PROLOGO: VERDAD

Después de derrotar a Cell Gohan estaba muy herido y fue llevado al puesto de observación para que Dende lo cure.

Gohan estaba recostado en una cama mientras Dende lo estaba curando. Cuando termino de curarlo Gohan empezó a despertar. "mmm.. ¿dónde estoy?" Hablo con una vos entre cortada – somnolienta. "Gohan, me alegra que te despiertes, estas en el puesto de observación" exclamo Dende alegremente.

"¿Que paso?, ¿qué paso con Cell? ¿Y los demás?" Pregunto Gohan frenéticamente.

"Tranquilízate Gohan, Lo hiciste, derrotaste a Cell" Dijo Dende arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Gohan y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del otro.

"Ahh Ya veo" Suspiro de alivio recostándose de nuevo.

"Los demás están bien, se fueron a sus casas cuando les dije que no corrías peligro, deben estar descansando. Me pidieron que te dijera que van a reunir las esferas del dragón, y quieren reunirse pasado mañana para pedir los deseos".

"Ya veo, gracias Dende, creo que también debo irme a casa" dijo Gohan levantándose de la cama, estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre, mientras si ropa estaba desgarrada.

"Alto ahí chico" dijo una voz grave desde la puerta.

"Señor Piccolo" dijo volteando hacia la puerta.

"Tienes que descansar Gohan, además mira como estas, cubierto de sangre y ropa desgarrada, si la arpía te ve así no te dejara volver a vernos, primer ve a limpiarte y come un poco chico" Dijo Piccolo con voz autoritaria, pero Gohan podía oír la preocupación en ella.

"si señor Piccolo" dijo alegremente al ver y escuchar a su maestro y mentor.

Después de una ducha rápida se vistió con un gi purpura que Piccolo le había dejado en su cama y se dispuso a comer el gran banquete que llevo Mr. Popo, una vez termino Gohan estaba Listo para dirigirse al Mt. Paozu. "Gracias por todo Dende, Mr. Popo, Sr. Piccolo, creo que es hora de irme, mama debe estar muy preocupada. Volveré pronto a visitarte Dende. Nos vemos en Corporación Capsula pasado mañana señor Piccolo". (Para abreviar un poco 'Corporación Capsula' será 'CC' de ahora en adelante.)

Una vez llego a casa su madre abalanzo a Gohan Gritando y llorando, después de calmarla saludo a su abuelo el Rey de Ox con un gran abrazo.

Más tranquila Chichi pregunto dónde estaba su padre y procedió a explicar como Cell iba a explotar y su padre de sacrifico para salvarlos, su madre como de costumbre se desmayó cuando termino de explicar. Después de eso los días pasaron rápidamente y llego el día de ir a CC. Su madre no quiso ir así que fue solo.

Cuando llego todos los demás estaban ahí, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Crilin, Yamcha, Tien, El pequeño Trunks y 18. Solo faltaba el.

Bulma dejo a Gohan convocar el dragón. "Shenlong aparece para que puedas cumplir nuestros deseos" Exclamo Gohan y las esfera brillaron, las nubes y el cielo se obscurecieron y en un rayo que salió de las esferas aprecio el dragón eterno.

"**Tú que me has convocado te concederé 3 deseos, dime que deseas para que pueda volver a mi letargo·" **Dijo el gran dragón. Mientras tanto la ciudad estaba en el caos al ver al gran dragón sobre CC, después de que helicópteros y autos con altavoces anunciaron que era un experimento de cc las cosas se calmaron.

"Shenlong nuestro primer deseo es que todas las persona asesinadas por Cell sean revividas con excepción de los malos" dijo Gohan y los ojos del gran dragón brillaron rojos. **"Concedido, ¿cuál es tu segundo deseo?" **Mientras tanto Mirai Trunks que estaba en un Capsula de Conservación se estaba levantando, Gohan sonrió mientras esto sucedía y su corazón comenzó a calentarse, después de un momento se volvió y empezó a buscar el ki de su padre pero no lo encontró, así que decidió su segundo deseo.

"Mi segundo deseo es que el guerrero conocido como son…" Estaba hablando pero fue interrumpido por una vos en su cabeza.

"_Gohan espera" _dijo una voz despreocupada_._

"_¿Papa?, ¿eres tú?" _Pregunto Gohan a través del enlace mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"_Si Gohan soy yo" _dijo la voz riéndose.

Mientras tanto los demás gritaban riendo llorando el nombre de su amigo. Pero Gohan tenía un mal presentimiento de esto

"_Entonces ¿qué pasa papa? estábamos a punto de revivirte" _pregunto angustiado Gohan Previendo que pasaría.

"_Chicos he hablado con Kaio sama y he decidido que no quiero que me revivan" _dijo Goku algo serio pero aun despreocupado.

"_¿Pero por qué papa? Mama y yo te necesitamos" _pregunto angustiado y algo enfadado Gohan.

"_Gohan después de pensar un poco me di cuenta de que todos los villano con los que hemos peleado van detrás de mí, Raditz, Freezer, Cooler, los androides, Cell, así que decidí que la tierra estará más segura si yo no estoy ahí, además kaio sama dice que hay muchos luchadores muy fuertes en el otro mundo, así que habrá un montón de luchas y diversión, bueno chicos me tengo que ir kaio sama se está impacientando, bye" _dijo feliz y despreocupadamente.

Mientras tanto Bulma y sus amigos estaban dándole sus buenos deseos y despidiéndose con sonrisas. Pero hubo cuatro excepciones: Vegeta que estaba molesto por no poder pelear con kakaroto, Piccolo que estaba pensando cómo afectaría esto a su estudiante y amigo, Trunks que estaba observando la reacción de Gohan y Gohan que estaba triste, pero sobretodo molesto con su padre por no pensar en su madre y el.

"_Como puede dejarnos solo después de todo lo que paso, dice que todos los villanos venían en pos de el pero que pasa con Vegeta, Turles, Lord Slug, Garlick Jr., todos querían otras cosas como las esferas del dragón, o más poder. Ni siquiera se preocupó por nosotros, solo quiere pelear. Para el primero es entrenamiento, luego peleas con oponentes fuertes, después sus amigos y por ultimo su familia. Solo aparece cuando hay una buena pelea._ Gohan pensó furioso en su mente mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Intento calmarse un poco y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa falsa se despidió y salió volando hacia su casa.

Después que salió volando los demás pensaron sus siguientes deseos, pero solo tenían uno que pidió Crilin. "Nuestro segundo deseo es que quites las bombas que están dentro de los androides 17 y 18" los ojos del dragón brillaron y hablo

"**Tu deseo se ha concedido ¿cuál es tu tercer deseo?**

"No tenemos más deseos puedes retirarte" dijo Bulma **"Como deseen" **y en un destello el dragón desapareció y las esferas se dispersaron por el mundo.

Una vez llego le explico a su madre lo que paso, para sorpresa de Gohan ella solo sonrió y dijo que así era Goku siempre pensando en la seguridad del mundo y la felicidad de sus seres queridos antes que la de él, después ella se puso a limpiar y cocinar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero Gohan simplemente no podía creer como todos se negaban a ver qué Goku solo fue porque quería otra aventura y seguir luchando y para eso abandono a su familia.

Desde ese día se prometió a si mismo que jamás volvería a llamar a Goku padre y que nunca se dejaría engañar como todos los demás por el culto del héroe. Prometió que iba a ser el más inteligente y más fuerte para poder saber la verdad, la verdad de Goku, la verdad del por qué los demás se dejan engañar por una sonrisa y actitud despreocupada, la verdad de la vida, de su vida.

NOTA: Hola soy nuevo en esto de escribir y no se si lo estoy haciendo bien o no, decidí escribir porque no encuentro fanfic con el tema que quiero, este fic va a estar centrado en gohan, gohan va a ser muy diferente al cannon, es mas oscuro pero no malo, simplemente va a diferir en muchas opiniones a su madre y amigos va a ser mas "rebelde", el va a ser mucho mas inteligente, mucho mas fuerte ( tal vez se convierta en un dios de la destrucción posteriormente, no se) no se deja intimidar, y toma sus propias decisiones, espero sus comentarios y tal vez alguna sugerencia. tal vez escriba el cap hoy o mañana no estoy seguro BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de DBZ / GT todos pertenece a Akira Toriyama

NOTA: Esta historia comienza después de los juegos de Cell. Las esferas del dragón de la tierra pueden cumplir 3 deseos igual que el de Nameku. Gohan no es tan inocente como en el cannon probable ooc / semi dark, shonen ai / yaoi.

"Gohan"= hablar normal

"_Gohan"= pensar, hablar con el otro mundo, otro idioma (Nameku)_

"**Gohan"= Shenlong, Porunga, Deidad distinta a los kais, etc.**

EL HÉROE OLVIDADO

CAPITULO 1: NUEVA VIDA

Ha pasado siete meses desde los juegos de Cell y Gohan a estado pensando la forma de volverse más fuerte y aprender todo lo que pueda en periodo más corto de tiempo posible y llego a una conclusión, las esferas del dragón, estas podían darle el conocimiento que quería y si jugaba bien sus carta mucho más fuerte también.

Por otro lado su madre estaba embarazada y faltaba poco para que diera a luz, por fin tendría un hermanito, alguien a quien cuidar y mimar, él estaba muy emocionado cuando su madre le dijo que estaba embarazada, pero también lo hiso enojar después de todo por el egoísmo de Goku su hermano no tendría un padre.

Con su hermano en mente su determinación se hiso mayor se haría el ser más fuerte del universo y protegería a sus seres queridos y los haría felices, no los abandonaría como Goku, y no dejaría que su hermano sufriera como el, no dejaría que se viera obligado a pelear a una edad temprana para salvar el mundo o por su propia vida. Haría a su hermano feliz, haría que tuviera una infancia feliz, con amigos de su edad, una infancia lo más normal posible. Después de todo, los alienígenas, hacer explosiones de energía con nada más que las manos, volar, entre otras cosas no es normal, al menos no para la mayoría.

Gohan había estado entrenando desde el día que Goku no quiso que lo revivieran, pero también estaba estudiando sin parar. Su madre había querido que dejara de entrenar, diciéndole que no lo iba a dejar pelear más que tenía que ser un erudito, pero él le dijo que su padre no estaba más para proteger la tierra y sus amigos no eran suficientemente fuertes y que si una amenaza llegaba que no pensaba dejar que su hermanito para luchar y salir herido, así que a mucho disgusto de Chichi siguió entrenando, él ya podía transformarse en ssj2 a voluntad y ya no desperdiciaba energía, tanto así que podía pasar por alto el ssj1 e ir directo a ssj2, pero después de mucha meditación se dio cuenta de un poder más grande en su interior más en el fondo de su ser pero todavía no podía alcanzarlo.

En sus estudios avanzo notablemente también, ya estaba en nivel universitario en la mayoría de ellos y se dispuso a explorar nuevos temas, esto dio como resultado una gran decepción pues se dio cuenta que por sí solo nunca podría aprender todo los que quería.

Pero para gran deleite suyo, después de muchos fallos logro construir un radar del dragón igual al de Bulma solo tenía que esperar a un buen momento y podía buscar las esferas del dragón y pedir sus deseos.

Así espero y pasaron rápidamente los meses restantes del embarazo y en ese tiempo también desidia cuales serían sus deseos, después de todo no iba a ser un idiota y decidir sobre la marcha, sería un desperdicio y talvez no conseguiría lo que quería.

"_Ah ya falta poco para que pueda cumplir mis deseos pero primero esperare a que nazca mi hermanito" _pensó Gohan felizmente mientras terminaba de estudiar por el día.

"Gohan, cariño la comida esta lista, baja a comer" le grito su madre desde las escaleras.

"Ya voy mama" dijo mientras serraba sus libros y se disponía a bajar. "_Hombre cuanta hambre tengo" pensó Gohan_

"La comida está servida Gohan, siéntate y come"

"Gracias mama" dijo Gohan con entusiasmo y se dispuso a comer.

"Mama esto esta delicioso como siempre" "Gracias cariño, solo me gustaría que tu padre estuviera aquí con nosotros" suspiro anhelante Chichi.

Mientras tanto Gohan se puso rígido al oír lo que su madre dijo. Él no podía perdonar al hombre que los abandono, pero entendía que su madre lo amaba y lo extrañaba, después de todo estaba esperando un hijo suyo, aunque Goku no lo supiera.

Una vez termino su madre le dijo que quería que hiciera un mandado.

"Cariño ¿puedes ir a la ciudad y comprar esto?" dijo Chichi dándole una lista y dinero.

"Claro mama, regreso en un rato" se despidió Gohan. "Claro Gohan, cuídate"

Gohan salió de la casa y despego rumbo a la ciudad más cercana.

Después de hacer las compras voló directo a casa. Cuando llego a casa tubo un mal presentimiento, su madre no estaba en el patio haciendo la colada como normalmente hacia a esta hora del día y había un inquietante silencio, así se decidió a entrar rápidamente en la casa y buscar a su madre.

Cuando entro en la cocina casi le da un infarto, su madre estaba tirada en el piso respirando pesadamente y pronunciando su nombre.

"Gohan" Dijo Chichi entre jadeos "Mama, ¿Qué paso?, tengo que llevarte a un médico" Dijo Gohan disponiéndose a cargar a su madre y llevarla al hospital. "Gohan. No hay tiempo, ya viene, él bebe, ya viene" dijo entrecortada su madre.

Haciendo caso de su madre, el, la llevo a su cama y se dispuso a buscar lo necesario para recibir él bebe. A pesar de no tener experiencia Gohan sabía qué hacer en un parto y como recibir al bebe, una vez tenía todo comenzó con el procedimiento, por suerte fue un parto natural y no tuvo que hacer mucho. El parto tardo casi dos horas pero él bebe estaba sano y fuerte, una vez Gohan lo había limpiado se lo entrego a su madre para que lo alimentara.

Él bebe era un clon miniatura de Goku, incluso tenia cola y la forma del cabello de Goku, pero a pasar de su apariencia Gohan no tenía ningún sentimiento negativo, ni siquiera había pensado en Goku.

Gohan no se había sentido así nunca, cuando tuvo a su hermanito en sus brazos, solo quería protegerlo y hacerlo feliz, nunca dejar que se lastimara o sufriera, no podía entender como su padre podía haber abandonado algo así.

Mientras Gohan observaba a su madre alimentar a su hermanito Chichi estaba angustiada, ella podía sentir su vida dejándola, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y temía dejar sus hijos solo, pero sabía que seguirían adelante y sabía que Gohan no dejaría a su hermanito solo. Con todas sus fuerzas llamo a Gohan. "Gohan, ven aquí" dijo Chichi dándole a Gohan él bebe. "Gohan su nombre será Goten, tu hermano pequeño, Goten" dijo su madre "Goten me gusta, yo te protegeré Goten, con todas mis fuerzas te protegeré y te hare feliz" Chichi sonrió ante las palabras de Gohan, Gohan sería un gran hermano mayor, sabía que seguirían adelante y serian felices. Con su última fuerza chichi dijo sus últimas palabras.

"Gohan, no me queda mucho tiempo, estoy muriendo, eres muy joven pero sé que cuidaras muy bien de tu Goten, tu eres fuerte lo protegerás con toda tu fuerza, recuerda Gohan que te Amo a ti y a tu hermano, a ambos y siempre los estaré cuidando desde el cielo" dijo Chichi pesadamente y esperando su fin

"Pero mama no nos puedes dejar, estaremos solos, ya se las esferas del drag…" dijo Gohan pero su madre lo interrumpió. "Gohan las esferas del dragón no pueden revivir a aquellos que murieron de causas naturales, yo no puedo ser revivida, sé que es mucho pedir pero se fuerte Gohan, por mí, por tu hermano, por ti mismo, pero también busca tu felicidad Gohan, se feliz, si no eres feliz tú mismo, los que están a tu alrededor y los que te quieren no pueden ser realmente felices tampoco. Te amo Gohan, los amo a los dos, por favor sean muy felices." y con su último aliento su madre dejo este mundo.

"Yo también te amo mama, te lo prometo seré feliz y hare feliz a Goten" dijo Gohan mientras lloraba y cargaba a Goten. "Goten te lo prometo te hare feliz y te protegeré de todo el daño de este mundo, pero también te hare fuerte para que tu protejas a los que amas" Gohan le dijo a Goten dándole una triste sonrisa, mientras que Goten sonreía y trataba de abrasarlo.

Después de terminar de alimentar a Goten y dormirlo, Gohan se dispuso a enterrar a su madre, el, la sepulto al pie de un árbol de manzanas cerca de su casa, y puso una lápida que grabo con Ki.

Después de haber sepultado a su madre se acostó en su cuarto con Goten a su lado, Gohan lloro toda la noche en silencio la pérdida de su madre hasta quedar inconsciente de cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente Gohan fue despertado por Goten que estaba riendo y jalándole el pelo. "Buenos días cachorro, debes tener hambre, bien vamos a alimentarte porque tenemos un largo día y una gran aventura que nos espera" dijo Gohan que se dispuso a levantarse. Después de alimentar a Goten con botellas de leche y Gohan comer su cantidad habitual de alimentos, Gohan tomo una pañalera que su madre había comprado y puso todo lo que necesitaba para cuidar a Goten durante el día, por suerte había comprado todo lo necesario el día anterior.

Después de guardar todo en la pañalera y poner a Goten en una cangurera tomo el radar del dragón y se dispuso a buscar las esferas del dragón.

Gohan tardo 6 horas en recoger todas las esferas con pausa ocasionales para alimentar a Goten, una vez tubo todas busco un lugar desolado espero a que llegara la noche, después de todo no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba recolectando las esferas y si el cielo se obscurece en medio del día sería demasiado obvio.

Cuando llego la noche convoco al dragón. "Shenlong aparece para que puedas cumplir nuestros deseos"

"**Tú que me has convocado te concederé 3 deseos, dime que deseas para que pueda volver a descansar"**

Gohan no se demoró y empozo a pedir sus deseos. "Shenlong mi primer deseo es que mi hermano y yo tengamos un cuerpo superior a cualquier otro en el universo, más fuerte, más rápido, más resistente que cualquier otro, pero sobre todo el cerebro más desarrollado del universo más que el de los kais" una vez termino de explicar su deseo los ojos del dragón brillaron carmesí.

"**Tú dese ha sido concedido, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente deseo?"**

"Mi segundo deseo es tener todo el conocimiento del universo, tecnología, medicina, técnicas de combate, leyendas, leyes, todo de todos los temas que existan"

Una vez más los ojos del dragón brillaron y este volvió a pedir. **"¿Cuál es tu último deseo?**

"Deseo dominar cada uno de las técnicas y temas que me diste" Gohan pidió.

"**Así se hará" **sus ojos volvieron a brillar y hablo. **"He concedido tu tres deseos, ahora me retiro"** y en un destello el dragón desapareció y las esferas se dispersaron por el mundo.

Una vez esto sucedió bajo la vista para ver a Goten y se sorprendió de ver que él estaba en silencio y con los ojos grandes y llenos de admiración y asombro por el dragón. "Bueno Goten es hora de visitar otro lugar" después de llamar su atención, Goten le sonrió y resoplo y comenzó a aplaudir a lo que Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa. "Así es Goten es asombroso ¿no? Shenlong, él te puede conceder casi cualquier deseo". Para sorpresa de Gohan, Goten solo bostezo y cerró los ojos.

Gohan se concentró y pensó en el gran patriarca de nameku, Moori y se tele transporto junto con Goten.

Esta era un de las innumerables técnicas que aprendió de shenlong, a diferencia de la técnica de transportación instantánea de Goku él no tenía que sentir ningún Ki solo tenía que pensar en el lugar que quería ir o en la persona que quería ver y lo haría. Esta técnica pertenecía al supremo kaio sama. Al parecer había 4 kais y sobre ellos reinaba el gran kai, pero arriba de él existían los supremos kais que eran la máxima autoridad del universo, los dioses de los dioses, pero solo uno de ellos estaba vivo, los demás fueron asesinados por un demonio maligno llamado Majin bu.

Gohan estaba preocupado por esta criatura porque al parecer estaba sellada en la tierra y en este momento ni él ni nadie en el universo es capaz de derrotarlo. Y pare ser que alguien quiere revivirlo, por lo cual Gohan estaba más que decidido a entrenar para derrotarlo en el peor de los casos.

Cuando apareció en el nuevo planeta nameku, en un principio los habitantes se conmocionaron hasta que Moori lo reconoció y le dio la bienvenida.

"Gohan muchacho, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿a qué has venido?" dijo el anciano feliz y un poco curioso.

"Ah, es una larga historia, pero para resumir, una gran amenaza para el universo está asechando y necesito un favor" Gohan suspiro y explico la situación seriamente.

Moori de inmediato tomo una actitud seria por la grave situación. "Ya veo, supongo que quieres las esferas del dragón" afirmo el anciano "así es Moori, ya he usado las esferas de la tierra pero no pude conseguir todo lo necesario"

"ya veo, si estás haciendo esto debe haber sido una amenaza mayor a la que sufrieron hace poco" dijo un poco pensativo. Gohan estaba un poco confundido pero se dio cuenta que hablaban de Cell. "así es esta es una amenaza no solo a la tierra pero al universo entero, faltan algunos años para que aparezca pero aparecerá al final"

Moori está estupefacto al escuchar eso, ellos lograron sentir un Ki maligno muy poderoso en la tierra hace nueve meses, si Gohan dice que esta amenaza es mucho más peligrosa entonces lo mejor sería hacerle caso y ayudarle. "Kattatsu toma a otros 6 guerreros y ve con los otros ancianos diles que necesitamos las esferas del dragón" Moori le ordeno a un Nameku que se dispuso a cumplir sus órdenes.

Como Gohan observo esto se dispuso a agradecerle su ayuda. "Gracias por tu ayuda Moori" el anciano solo asintió y observo al mucho, este se dio cuenta del bebe dormido que tenía en la cangurera en su pecho y se dispuso a preguntar quién era. "¿Quién es chico Gohan?" "es mi hermano menor, se llama Goten" le respondió Gohan "¿ya veo, porque lo trajiste, no debería estar con tus padres?" Gohan se sintió un poco triste pero le contesto. "Mis padres murieron, mi padre murió hace nueve meses peleando y mama murió ayer dando a luz a Goten" el anciano noto la tristeza en los ojos de Gohan y no pregunto más.

Pasaron dos horas y los namekus que Moori envió regresaron con las esferas del dragón. Una vez reunidas se dispusieron a convocar el dragón. _"Porunga aparece y concédenos nuestros deseos" hablo Moori en nameku._

"**Tú que me has convocado te concederé 3 deseos, dime que deseas para que pueda volver a mi descanso"**

"_Mi primer deseo es que la cámara del tiempo en el puesto de observación en la tierra pueda usarse por tiempo indefinido en lugar de la restricción de dos años (o dos días, como quieran entenderlo)"_ dijo Gohan hablando en nameku (por el conocimiento que le dio shenlong)

Los ojos del dragón humanoide brillaron. **"Ya está hecho, ¿Cuál es tu segundo deseo?"** pidió el dragón.

"_Mi segundo deseo es que nadie envejezca ni un solo día mientras se está dentro de cámara del tiempo" _los ojos del dragón brillaron nuevamente. **"Concedido, ¿Cuál es tu último deseo?"**

"_Deseo poder cambiar a voluntad el tiempo que equivale un día en el exterior, que en el interior de la cámara, por ejemplo un día afuera equivale a una década en el interior o un milenio"_

"**Tus deseos han sido cumplidos, ahora me retiro"**

Una vez Porunga desapareció Gohan se despidió. "Gracias por tu ayuda Moori, si algún día necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedir" dijo Gohan agradecido. "No te preocupes por eso chico, si lo que dices es verdad, esto no solo salvar a la tierra, pero al universo y a nosotros también"

Gohan se concentró y desapareció como si nunca estibo allí.

Gohan y Goten aparecieron de nuevo en el Mt. Paozu, en su casa. Gohan observo que su hermanito estaba dormido todavía así que entro en la casa y se disponía a descansar hasta que Goten lo despertara para pedir su comida. El subió por las escaleras y entro en su cuarto, después se acostó y acomodo a Goten a si lado, acaricio su mejilla con sus dedos "bueno Goten hay que descansar, mañana empezamos una nueva vida y hay mucho trabajo por delante". Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

**NOTA**:

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo. Espero que les guste, y si tienen alguna recomendación no duden en sugerirá. Bueno dejando eso de lado este fic lo actualizare por semana, pero si tengo un capitulo antes lo publicare lo más pronto posible. Espero sus comentarios. Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de DBZ / GT todos pertenece a Akira Toriyama

NOTA: Esta historia comienza después de los juegos de Cell. Las esferas del dragón de la tierra pueden cumplir 3 deseos igual que el de Nameku. Gohan no es tan inocente como en el cannon probable ooc / semi dark.

"Gohan"= hablar normal

"_Gohan"= pensar, hablar con el otro mundo, otro idioma (Nameku)_

"**Gohan"= Shenlong, Porunga, Deidad distinta a los kais, etc.**

EL HÉROE OLVIDADO

CAPITULO 2: COMIENZO Y NUEVOS AMIGOS

Gohan había estado debatiéndose si decirles a sus amigos que su madre había muerto o no, por un lado, si les decía ellos querrían que se fueran a vivir con uno de ellos, aunque tendría menos responsabilidades y más tiempo para entrenar y estar con su hermano, no tendría libre albedrio y talvez constantemente le recordarían a su padre, por otro lado, si no les decía ellos terminarían sabiendo lo que paso, estarían preocupados y lo buscarían, tendría más responsabilidades, pero sería libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Al final decidió no decirles, sería su propia persona y cuidaría de Goten solo.

Después de haber pensándolo mucho Gohan decidió que necesitaba un cambio de escenario, si bien el Mt. Paozu es perfecto para entrenar y nadie los molestara, estaba muy lejos de cualquier otra ciudad o pueblo, siendo el más cercano a 30 minutos volando o 2 horas en cualquier otro transporte, además de que no hay más niños para que Goten socialice y pueda hacer amigos. Por otra parte Gohan tenía muchos planes para su futuro y necesitaba recursos y contactos, por lo que lo mejor a hacer era mudarse.

Era un hermoso día soleado pero no caluroso, era poco más de medio día y Gohan había terminado su habitual sesión de entrenamiento, estaba usando su habitual Gi purpura con muñequeras y cinturón rojos. Jadeando y sudando por el arduo esfuerzo físico camino hacía el pequeño niño que estaba en una caminadora riendo y extendiendo sus bracitos, él se acercó y lo recogió "Ok Goten, es hora de almorzar, que tal si te doy un montón de leche y para mi hmmm un montón de emparedados" Gohan guardo todas las coas de Goten y se dirigió a su casa.

Una vez estaban en la cocina Gohan coloco a Goten en la silla para bebes. Se dirigió a la nevera y saco un biberón tamaño saiyan, lo calentó y se lo dio a Goten, regreso a la nevera y saco una gran pila de emparedados.

"Bien eso debe ser suficiente por ahora, sabes Goten estaba pensando, el dinero que tenemos no durara para siempre, si bien puedo materializar todo lo que quiera no siempre voy a estar ahí para hacerlo, quiero asegurar un futuro no solo para ti y para mí, pero para mis hijos y los tuyos, además no creo que sea justo, tengo todo este conocimiento y habilidades, pensé en crear mi propia compañía, supongo que seré el rival de Bulma, que crees Goten" Goten estaba demasiado ocupado con su biberón, hasta que dio un enorme eructo. Gohan no pudo evitar reír entre dientes mientras devoraba sus emparedados.

"supongo que primero debo crear algo, tal vez capsulas de almacenamiento, las personas podrían guardar lo que quisieran, después comercializarlo y eso" Goten solo bostezo. Gohan lo recogió y lo llevo a su cuna, puso el monitor de bebes y fue a su cuarto a dormir. Goten movió si cola y la metió en su boca chupándola como un biberón.

Había pasado una semana y Gohan había progresado mucho en sus inventos, creo las capsulas de almacenamiento y unas pulseras que servían para ocultar su ki totalmente pero aun así tener todo el acceso a el, por lo que los otros guerreros z no lo encontrarían. Había empacado todas las cosas que necesitaría como ropa, libros, fotos etc. Una vez empaco todas las cosas de Goten y las puso en las capsulas que había creado salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar, después de dormir se decidió a las afueras de la capital del este. Había encontrado un lugar muy bonito en una colina rodeada de bosque y cerca de la playa. Un lugar no muy concurrido, no demasiado ni demasiado lejos de la capital y tranquilo, perfecto para él y su hermano.

Aterrizo en la colina, puso a Goten en el piso y procedió a usar sus habilidades de materialización y creo una gran residencia, era diferente a casi todas las cas que había visto antes, él había estado pensando en todo el espacio que necesitaría y quería que se viera bien, por lo que había diseñado una casa muy grande desde la apariencia exterior y distribución de cada habitación, hasta el estilo y diseño interior, contaba con 3 pisos además de que tenía 5 niveles bajo suelo, más de 20 baños y 20 habitaciones. Grandes ventanas todas para dar una hermosa al mar o al bosque en cada habitación tenía un diseño urbano moderno, haciendo uso de una gran cantidad de cristal y diseño innovador (para ver la casa: .au/portfolio/seafarer-150-residence/).tenia una gran cocina suficientemente grande para satisfacer o los 2 saiyans, una comedor principal para 10 personas además de barias mesas más pequeñas para observar el mar, platicar, etc. Un gran estudio elegante moderno con una gran cantidad de libros, y muchas otras cosas. En los niveles inferiores se encontraban, sus laboratorios (de química, de biología, de informática, etc. Una cámara de gravedad mejorada por él, talleres para inventos más grandes, otras áreas para entrenamiento resistentes a ki y áreas de almacenamiento, los niveles inferiores eran notablemente más grandes que los niveles superiores, median por lo menos 10 metros de altura cada uno.

Una vez termino de apreciar su creación tomo a Goten que estaba sorprendido por el gran edificio que apareció de la nada, Gohan solo lo vio y se rio.

"jajaja sorprendido cachorro, desde hoy este será nuestro nuevo hogar" se dirigió a su nueva residencia y fue a buscar sus cuartos. El cuarto de Goten fue bastante grande con una cuna un poco más grande de lo normal cerca de las grandes ventanas. Un área de juego con muchos peluches y otros juguetes, otra área para su carriola, caminadora y otras cosa, otra área para cambiar sus pañales, un gran armario para su ropa y zapatos, toda la habitación color azul marino con el techo teniendo estrellas fluorescentes por todos lados.

Gohan coloco a Goten en el área de juegos y desempaco las cosas del niño. A Goten le encantaron todos sus juguetes por lo que no presto atención a Gohan, el cual salió no sin antes llevarse un monitor y dejando otro para cuidarlo

El cuarto de Gohan era un poco más grande que el de Goten pero lo compenso con muebles más grande como una gran cama King size en medio del cuarto con buroes a los lados un gran espejo de cuerpo completo a un lado del gran closet y del otro las grandes ventanas, enfrente una gran televisión pantalla plana de su propia creación, que puede 3D sin lentes. Se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas, aunque ya tenía mucha que creo junto con la casa.

Después de descansar un poco y comer Gohan puso a dormir a Goten. Después se puso a ver la televisión en la sala, pero por alguna razón se puso inquieto y salió a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Después de un tiempo caminando se aburrió y decidió regresar a casa pero escucho un ruido extraño y decidió investigar, siguió el ruido y llego a un claro, se sorprendió al ver al androide No. 17, pero más le sorprendió que estaba herido, después de todo solo había 3 personas en el mundo que pudieron hacerle daño: Vegeta, sr. Piccolo y el mismo.

17 estaba sangrando por el hombro derecho y este sacaba chispas, tenía el labio roto, y tenía algunos cortes y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Gohan corrió hacia 17, pero este se alejó.

"aléjate, vete soy peligroso" 17 dijo entrecortado y algo asustado. "17 soy yo Gohan, el alumno de Piccolo." "¿Gohan?" "Si soy yo. ¿Qué te paso 17? ¿Quién te ataco?" se acercó un poco poniendo sus manos en 17. "nadie me ataco, lo hice yo mismo" "¿tú mismo?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así a ti mismo?" "algo, algo no está bien conmigo, me dice que mate, que destruya, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, así que me herí para que no pudiera hacer nada a nadie"

Gohan estaba impresionado, no de que 17 no quería a hacer daño a nadie sino de que llegara a los extremos de herirse a sí mismo de esa manera.

"17, ven conmigo, creo que podría a ayudarte, esto debe ser un fallo de tu sistema o tal vez un programa del Dr. Gero, yo podría ayudarte si me lo permites" "gracias, iré contigo" hablo todavía algo nervioso.

Gohan llevo a 17 a su laboratorio, donde hacia robots, e hiso un chequeo completo del cuerpo de 17. Se dio cuenta que además de los daños que se hiso a sí mismo no tenía ninguna falla por lo que llego a la conclusión que debía ser un programa en su sistema.

Conecto algunos cables de su computadora a 17 y comenzó el análisis, después de 1 hora se completó y descubrió los comandos que causaban los problemas, así que procedió a borrarlo o sustituirlos. Una vez termino con el sistema decidió proceder a arreglar su cuerpo. Con todos sus conocimientos arreglar a 17 era un juego de niños, él podría reconstruirlo desde cero si quisiera, sí que decidió no solo repararlo pero mejorarlo.

Primero sustituyo su generador de energía por uno mejor, que era mucho más eficiente y poderoso que el anterior, en poder en bruto él tendría el mismo poder que ser en su forma perfecta y este generador produciría más, según el progreso de 17, esto le permitía a 17 ser más fuerte si entrenaba, pero nunca perder la forma si no lo hacía. También agrego una variación del sistema de absorción de ki del Dr. Gero, pero este era a través de la piel y le permitía absorber más ki que con el sistema anterior. También quito el sistema de apagado de emergencia que tenía, para que en caso de que alguien inventara un nuevo control este no funcionara. Por último utilizo un proceso que convierte las células mecánicas en orgánicas, haciendo la estructura mecánica de 17 orgánica y por lo tanto convirtió a 17 en un androide bio – mecánico.

Cuando 17 despertó, cambios empezaron a ocurrir rápidamente, su estatura aumento su cabello creció de sus hombros hasta su cadera, sus hombros se ampliaron y parecía más atlético. El ahora parecía a un chico de 20 años de edad, debido a su repentino cambio de tamaño su ropa estaba aún más rasgada que antes.

Después de que Gohan le explicara a 17 sus mejoras y él era ahora prácticamente humano, 17 se abalanzo a Gohan para triturarlo en un gran abraso y darle las gracias una y otra vez. Si no fuera por que Gohan era más fuerte que 17 el androide seguro lo habría matado.

Después de eso ambos tomaron una ducha y Gohan le dio algo de ropa que ponerse a 17, fueron a tomar la cena.

17 esperaba en el comedor mientras Gohan iba por Goten que acababa de despertar y tenía mucha hambre. Gohan le dio su gran biberón a Goten e hiso un gran festín para 17 y para él. Al parecer 17 no había comido en una semana así que tenía tanta hambre como cualquier saiyan y al final Gohan tuvo que hacer más comida.

Una vez terminaron Goten observaba a 17 con atención después de todo nunca había visto a otro ser humano aparte de su hermano. 17 se percató que lo observaban y vio al bebe. "oye Gohan, ¿Quién es el niño?, no creo que sea tu hijo." "jajaja no, él no es mi hijo es mi hermanito, aunque supongo que también tengo que ser su padre" Gohan se rio y dio una sonrisa triste al final.

17 se dio cuenta que en todo el tiempo que estaba no vio a nadie más que Gohan y el bebe, así que se decidió a preguntar. "Oye Gohan, ¿quién más vive contigo?, no he visto a nadie más, ¿Dónde está tu madre?" 17 sabía que su padre murió sacrificándose al tele transportándose con Cell, y que el no quiso ser revivido. Para 17 Goku era un tonto al no querer ser revivido, después de todo, el rechazo regresar con su familia, si a él le ofrecieran la oportunidad la tomaría sin pensar.

Además 17 escucho a Goku cuando pidió que no lo revivieran por lo que se dio cuenta que no se preocupó por su familia y que solo quería divertirse en el otro mundo. Claro que 17 no iba a decir nada de eso a Gohan después de todo era su padre y supuso que a pesar de todo, él lo segura queriendo y respetando.

El rostro de Gohan se ensombreció un poco pero decidió contestar. "mi madre murió hace poco, cuando a luz a Goten" 17 estaba en shock al escuchar que la madre de Gohan había muerto y sintió algo de culpa por haber preguntado y traerle recuerdos dolorosos. "yo lo siento, yo no sabía" "no te preocupes tú mismo lo dijiste, no sabías, además ya he hecho las paces con eso, ahora tengo un hermano al que cuidar y no puedo estar triste siempre"

17 admiraba a Gohan por lo que estaba haciendo, cualquier otra persona se habría quebrado hace tiempo, primero pierde a su padre y este prácticamente abandona a su familia, después su madre muere trayendo a luz a su hermano y queda solo para cuidar a su hermano, todo en un mismo año.

"sabes Gohan eres un persona admirable, la mayoría ya se habría quebrado si hubieran pasado lo que tú. Pero no te deprimiste en su lugar te decidiste a cuidar a tu hermano y a superarte, de verdad te admiro"

Mientras 17 le decía esto, Gohan se ruborizo por tantos elogios.

"gracias 17 pero realmente no soy tan especial" hablo tartamudeando.

Mientras 17 solo se echó a reír por la reacción de Gohan. Después de un rato de hablar y Gohan explicarle a 17 lo que paso desde la muerte de su madre sus decisiones, ocultarse de sus amigos, los que pensaba de su padre que fue lo que más le sorprendió y finalmente hacer la casa y mudarse, dejando fuera la parte de las esferas del dragón eso no tenía que saberlo nadie más.

17 Se estaba despidiendo de Gohan y le agradecía por todo lo que hiso por él, pero Gohan le dijo que i quería podía quedarse y vivir con ellos, la casa era muy grande y podría necesitar ayuda con su empresa, después de todo quien iba a tomar en cuenta a un niño de 11 años en el mundo corporativo, además de que le faltaba un compañero de entrenamiento y 17 sería perfecto, tenían casi la misma fuerza después de las mejoras de Gohan.

17 decidió aceptar la oferta de Gohan y quedar se a vivir con él.

Después de eso discutieron un rato y después se fueron a la cama, primero Gohan acostó a Goten en su cuna y después mostro a 17 su nueva habitación.

Gohan fue directo a su cama después de un agotador día de trabajo y sorpresas, se dejó caer en el mundo de los sueños pensando en lo le depararía el futuro.

Bueno este es el capítulo 2, creo que estoy mejorando un poco en la escritura. Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Nota de Autor 1

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Hola a todos, bueno he leído las reviews que me han enviado y voy a hacer unas aclaraciones.

Primero, en el capítulo 1 cuando Gohan dice: "Shenlong mi primer deseo es que mi hermano y yo tengamos un cuerpo superior a cualquier otro en el universo, más fuerte, más rápido, más resistente que cualquier otro, pero sobre todo el cerebro más desarrollado del universo más que el de los kais" no me refiero a que él es el ser más fuerte del universo. No era eso lo que quiero, ese deseo solo afecta la estructura de su cuerpo, y permanece dentro de los limites humanoides normales, no tiene la flexibilidad de goma de bu solo aumenta la estructura física de su cuerpo y su cerebro, el cerebro especialmente porque no podría retener toda la información con un cerebro saiyan - humano normal. Gohan en este momento es mucho más débil que bu, y a pesar de que Gohan sabe y domina todas las técnicas del mundo, no significa que pueda hacerlas todas, al menos no con el poder que tiene. Por eso necesita entrenar.

Segundo, me han dicho que se parece a unas historias que han leído. Base esta historia en 2 que yo leí: The Neglected Kidnapper (El secuestrador olvidado) por Gohanfave y Grown Up Already? (¿Crecido ya?) Por otogii


End file.
